


A Long Life

by ayonoi



Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Old!Gods, Old!KingLoki, Old!KingThor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-01 09:06:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1043006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayonoi/pseuds/ayonoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor forgets things, Loki wonders how he became All Father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Long Life

**Author's Note:**

> Villainyforbeginners @ Tumblr posted this prompt: JUST WANT TO READ ABOUT THOR AND LOKI BEING OLD MEN DOING OLD MAN THINGS LIKE SHUFFLING AROUND THE KINGDOM AND GRIPING AT EACH OTHER AND MISPLACING THINGS AND REMINISCING IN FRONT OF A FIRE LIKE ‘REMEMBER THAT TIME I TURNED YOU INTO A FROG’ ‘REMEMBER THE TIME I FOOLED YOU WITH A CARDBOARD CUT-OUT OF MYSELF’ AND THEN THOR FALLS ASLEEP IN HIS CHAIR AND LOKI CALLS HIM A USELESS DODDERING OLD FOOL AND DRAPES A FUR OVER HIM.
> 
> Not quite what she requested but close.

Loki wonders how Thor became All Father. The amount of things he forgets as he gets older is getting annoying. He doubts their father had this much trouble but maybe he did and their mother never let it be known. Because Loki is sure he is never telling anyone that their King has forgotten to sign at least three trade agreements and lost the scrolls that contained the grain output reports this week. Loki sighs, the scribes are going to look at him in despair and he will force them with his best glare to redo the reports. For all the granaries.

The fool also insists on continuing his physical training even though his joints complain too much. But here, Thor is still in good shape. Warriors that think they can get the better of their King find themselves eating dust soon enough. His husband might not be young anymore but he has centuries of battles and warfare under that power belt. And the hammer still remembers its heyday, felling enemies left and right, defeating him some times. Modi likes to see his father train and openly admires his prowess at his advanced age. But Loki wonders if the many hits to Thor’s head through the years have finally taken their toll. His forgetfulness is that bad.

He walks into their rooms and sees Thor’s armor on the floor, cloak and belt on the bed, boots thrown in a corner. Loki tsks, this is what he has been reduced to, a wife to pick up after a mindless husband! Thor can be so untidy, not even their son was this disorganized in his youth. He picks up the armor and sets in its right place. The red cape he folds and places on the back of Thor’s favorite chair. At least Mjolnir has been place in its pedestal. He can hear it sing, dreaming of battle. It has been a long time since Asgard has gone to war, with Thor and Loki ruling, many of their foes preferred to arrange peace instead of facing the most formidable set of rulers in the Nine Realms in open warfare. Others might whisper how Loki is Thor’s “wife” but Thor has never hesitated to call him “king” to silence those who pretend to know what they are to each other. For Thor has played being a wife for Loki long enough that it doesn’t bother him. Loki chuckles as he remembers how Thor surprised him a few centuries into their marriage by wearing a beautiful gown from Vanaheim, golden chains around his neck, golden belt around his trim waist. Thor served him a hot dinner and hot mulled wine one cold winter night in their rooms. He had his “wife” all night long, behaving like a vain warlord, enjoying the willing flesh of his trophy wife. He sighs and thinks that dress is still around. But he doubts Thor fits it now. He can almost see Thor wearing more conservative attire, playing wife once again, serving him his meals and holding his hand as he reads by the fire. An old couple content with the long years they have spent together. He is brought out of his reverie by the sound of a loud snore. Ah, Thor is in the study.

He sneaks in and sees that Thor has fallen sleep. He is slumped over the desk, important documents strewn around him. He peers at some of them and to his satisfaction, they are all signed and there are little notes for the scribes to add. He is not sentimental in nature but he can’t help to caress his husband’s white hair and kiss the crown of his head. Thor’s furs have fallen down and he pulls them up so he is not chilled. He should rouse Thor and take him to bed but he can’t help to stay a little longer, enjoying the quiet moment, seeing Thor at rest is one of his most secret favorite things.


End file.
